hollyleaffandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Dustpelts
Leave your message here!! I don't know why I was blocked either. Sandstar is blocked right now too!! The battle can't happen until she is unblocked.Dustpelt 17:09, July 31, 2010 (UTC) I will be on tommorow can the battle be then Sandstar is unblocked now! Deputy of StarClan 00:43, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Let's RP!! By the way, if you want Dustpelt to visit the dark forest, Darkpaw will have to take you there!---Daughter of Scourge-- Thanks Dark and Dust!!!! :D-$@nd$+@r Hello? Dust, I was never the Med.Cat apprentice! It was Tigercloud, who vanished! Please change it, cause it's fake. What do you mean? Deputy of StarClan 23:12, August 2, 2010 (UTC) G2G Bye!! Deputy of StarClan 00:42, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Ask darkcloud! She was Tigercloud unti she stopped using it, and she started out as Tigercloud! And see ya. RAWR! I WAS NEVAH THE MEDCATAPP! It is just in my story ok!! Deputy of StarClan 23:49, August 3, 2010 (UTC) ............................................................Rawr. EarthClan was driven out? By who? Form Peacesign By a group of rouges that Hollyleaf knows!! Deputy of StarClan 01:10, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, you can change the background on my user page. And I'd also like to join ShadowClan, if that's okay. I'm not quite sure where to join though. [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Smudge']]A cat like no other… 08:35, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Ok if you want to join ShadowClan talk to Peacesign about that. To join go to ShadowClan JoinHere you can type it into the sidebar. Deputy of StarClan 11:49, August 8, 2010 (UTC) What do you think of this pic of Lightkit???? I don't remeber how I requested the bages. Tigercloud was simply my old username. Imade a new one to match my main carrie,like everyone else.---Daughter of Scourge-- Hey dust, what do you think of Lightkit's warrior name being Lightwing??? Here's just what she'll look like as a warrior, but were not actually gonna use this. I don't think Lightwing sounds right. What about Lightfur??? Deputy of StarClan 22:14, August 13, 2010 (UTC) I didnt think it sounded that good either 0_o But Lightfur is a LOT better![[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan OMGC!!!!!!!!!!!!(O my Graham Crackers) THAT'S SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO CUTE!!!!!!-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! 19:12, August 10, 2010 (UTC) O my Graham crackers? XDDDDD And Thankies![[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan I say that instead of crusing or swearing. Everyone else at ny school and in the nighborhood does it too. It's pretty funny when someone who doesn't know what t means comes along.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! XD I can imagine![[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan Dark forest story Nice story. I just read it. [[User:Peacesign|'Feathercloud']]Medicine cat of ShadowClan Thanks! Deputy of StarClan 00:43, August 10, 2010 (UTC) I LOVE THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I WOULD HAVE DONE!!!!-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]I'm Evil! Glad that you like it!!!! Deputy of StarClan 00:45, August 10, 2010 (UTC) DeathClan is mosly made upp of girls becuse you are like the only dude on this site. XD! But i will add plenty of toms.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! How about a tom named Fang???[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan Good idea!!! Deputy of StarClan 16:05, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Thankies :)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan Welcome! Deputy of StarClan 16:07, August 10, 2010 (UTC) I'm not in charge of ThunderClan.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! Holly needs to tell us whats going on with Thunderclan, or im deleteing everything having to do with it!!!!!!!![[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan New Stories Ideas If you have an idea what I could do for my next story please put it here!!!!!!!!! Hmm... How about a story about your apprenticeship??? It could include your first battle, Apprentice training, and your sister![[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan I am writing that story now!!!!!!!!